Energy usage data has been limited to large portions of an electrical distribution system such as energy usage data measured at grid switch points. Accordingly, load forecasting in electrical distribution systems has generally focused on aggregate loads for multiple sites or the large portions of the electrical distribution system. Forecast aggregate loads, however, may not be specific enough for use at an individual site level. Accordingly, forecast aggregate loads may not be useful in site-specific energy efficiency analysis or in demand response (DR) analysis.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.